Selvadorada
Recently, Sam decided that it was time she took herself and her children on vacation. She gave the kids 3 choices, the beach, Selvadorada, or camping. Since it's cold as frick outside, and we just lost Virginia because she froze to death, she decided to go jungle exploring in Selvadorada! Sam didn't even wait for Gem to get home from school before she packed everyone's bags and they headed out the door. Arriving in Selvadorada They arrive at the Selvadorada Villa that she had reserved on their way over. Everyone had a chance to settle in and use the bathroom, then they left for supplies. Sam has been to Selvadorada before, so she already knows her way around a little bit. She found the vendor standing outside of the local. While talking to the vendor at the market, her told her that there were hidden Omiscan temples and treasures that were hidden somewhere throughout the jungle. There are landmarks of the ancient Omisca civilization all over Selvadorada, it sounded like a great adventure. Definitely something the boys were interested in! Sam thought that would be an amazing adventure to take the kids on! Now, they were all prepared for the dangers of what may come. The entire family set out to explore the Jungles of Selvadorada. They head over to the Cantina "El Árbol del Jaguar", outside is a small market where they needed to buy their jungle equipment from. Sam purchased anything she could buy from the vendor. She bought the Omiscan machete first. She already knew that was going to be the most useful thing on the table. She picked up a couple cans of Liquid Rush and a Waterfall in a bottle just to be safe. watching SamThere were a couple boxes of Plasma Bat Bait thrown in there, too. This wasn't the first time Sam went into the jungle. She knew better than to go unprepared. After searching for a while, [[Samantha Matriarch|Sam finally found a path covered in vines. Using the machete she purchased from a vendor near the bar, she was able to cut through all of the vines on the door with ease! The Temple The temple was beautiful! The kids couldn't wait to explore. They took off running in all different directions while Sam stayed behind to help Gem work on her archaeology skill. Sam loves helping her kids learn skills. Especially the fun ones that involve treasure! and Gem exploring the temple.]] The trip had started out perfectly. The weather was nice, none of the children were screaming, We even found an oasis while searching for this temple and went swimming and made some new friends! Speaking of new "friends", after a while of helping Gem out with her archaeology, Sam decided it would be a good idea to at least check in on the toddlers. ' made a friend???]] She turns around and look at that, Lilly was talking to a whole freaking skeleton!! Lilly repeatedly tried to hug it, but it kept telling her no. (Thank the Lord, who knows where that thing has been)This is when the family should have realized that their luck was about to run out, The skeleton seems to be harmless, since it's terrified to be touched by a toddler after all, Sam decides the expedition should continue on. So the family continues forward, unlocking what seemed like an endless amount of rooms. The curse: has been blessed by becoming a... Skeleton!'This will last a short time. she should be careful with meals. It doesn't look like there's a stomach to catch that food"'' ]]Sam ended up getting cursed. She turned into a freaking skeleton too! Somehow that skeleton must have "blessed" her because she was alone for less than 5 minutes?? got cursed.]]You know, I'm not even surprised anymore. A couple days ago she got abducted by aliens so randomly. I’m not sure if she got cursed while examining the old artifacts or if the other skeleton did it but i wasn’t sure if she was dead or alive at first. Either way, Sam didn’t let that slow her down. Sam and Gem continued on, inspecting the switches and triggers. They opened a total of maybe four or five doors before they stumbled into the final room. and the Treasure.|left]]The treasure room! The family had found the secret Omiscan treasure! Sam collected the treasure and her family and they all headed back to the lodge for the night. The kids were already to go home, and apparently Paisley was angry because she had to pee for a few hours and never said anything. When the weekend was over Samantha and the Matriarch family headed back home. The kids had school '' inspecting some skeletons as a skeleton.]] finding the Omiscan treasure!|left]] Even Gem ended up coming home with something she didn't want. She was bitten by poisonous spiders and NO ONE NOTICED FOR DAYS. ''She almost freaking died too! Lucky enough, she was able to purchase a cure off the internet for $1000. She drank it, and she ended up being fine in the end but still. right after vacation when we found out she was poisoned''']]